


Turnabout is Always Fairplay

by AbyssWolf5



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Original Character(s), Sappy, Shipping, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWolf5/pseuds/AbyssWolf5
Summary: No summary, just go ahead and try to enjoy this.





	Turnabout is Always Fairplay

* * *

 

 

_“Are you alright Chief?”_

Lohse asked, peeking her head from the side of the bed to look at her lover, a giggle escaping her lips.

_“I'm doing perfect,”_ Megara said, doing a thumbs up and wincing slightly _“Thank you for asking.”_

_“Not gonna get yourself back on the bed?”_ The redhead asked, eyelashes fluttering coquettishly.

Meg laughed, shaking her head _“You already kicked me outta the bed! I'm gonna stay here now, on this perfectly comfortable floor.”_

She did, however, lean up and kiss her on the lips deeply, humming softly as Lohse eagerly returned the kiss. Something she took advantage of by pulling her to the floor while she was distracted, rolling so she'd be on top of her lover.

Lohse gasped in surprise, laughing at her lover's playfulness, she was about to make a quip when Megara pressed a finger against her lips to stop her.

_“Turnabout is fair play, sweetling.”_ She said with a wolfish grin, a mischievous glint in her piercing silver eyes. She leaned in, nuzzling her neck slightly before giving it a lick.

Lohse hummed lowly, hands tugging at Meg’s shirt _“That feels good.”_ she whispered, gently lifting the other woman's face _“I do feel like there are too many clothes between us, Chief.”_ She added batting her eyelashes with a sweet smile.

_“We should do something about it then!”_

Lohse didn't have to tell her twice to get rid of their clothes, she was always eager to do just that. And at that point, she had become quite good at getting rid of any items of clothing they were both wearing in seconds.

Without ripping them apart, that is. Lohse wasn't particularly happy about her ripping her shirt in a half.

However, she was feeling quite playful that night, so she only removed her clothes at first, throwing them aside before looming over Lohse. Their eyes locked and they both chuckled.

Lohse sighed, running a hand over the other woman's side _“I've said it before but, that's one beautiful woman.”_ She laughed, it always amused her to no end that Megara would still blush when she complimented her in such a way.

_“Not gonna help me with mine then, Chief?”_ She asked impishly, her only answer a playful wink before Megara started backing away, grabbing the end of her shirt with her teeth before slowly pulling it up, almost teasingly, making her chuckle again _“I will take that as a yes.”_

Taking her shirt off was not hard, considering Lohse was more than helpful. Not a second later the redhead’s shirt had joined the pile of clothes Meg had started.

Something akin to a growl escaped Megara’s lips as she made her way towards Lohse’s exposed breast (Thank the Seven she was not wearing anything underneath her clothes that day!). She grabbed each with a hand, giving them a gentle squeeze, making Lohse gasp before she planted a kiss on each of them.

  
_“These, are as lovely as ever!”_ She exclaimed, letting them go to focus on Lohse’s pants, once again, pulling at them with her teeth. Except this time she was rather more interested in getting them off than teasing her lover.

Lohse seemed to agree, as she ended up kicking them off, or trying to before Megara threw them away to the side.

She kissed Lohse’s bare thighs, moving upwards as she did, hands groping her lover's thighs and then rear. She bit her lower lip as she squeezed it, she barely heard Lohse’s _“You tease!”_ before she kissed her mound, as she ran her fingertips from her rear up to her waist, slowly, teasingly, making her lover gasp and shiver slightly.

She felt Lohse part her legs slightly after the kiss, but she kept moving upwards, kissing her abdomen, following with a trail of pecks all the way back to her breasts.

Lohse hummed softly as she wrapped an arm around Megara’s waist, keeping her close. She parted her legs just enough to have Megs’ thigh between her own and brushed against it, just a tease, enough to make them both gasp.

Meg nibbled on Lohse’s breast, as the hand around her waist tightened its grip on it and another one ran through her hair and another slight brush against her thigh, one she returned this time. She twirled her tongue around the redhead’s nipple and looked up, grinning mischievously once again and decided to move downwards once again only for her lover to stop her, the hand in her hair moved to hold up her chin a smile on her face.

_“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”_ She added before booping Meg on the nose _“That’s what you get for pulling me out of the bed.”_

Meg raised a brow and tilted her head _“That so?”_ She shrugged a shoulder _“I can make do with that, you know.”_ She added before kissing her softly at first, only for it to turn harder and deeper, bodies pressed against each other.

They held each other close, hips moving at a rhythm only they knew. She felt Lohse bite her lips hard, though not hard enough to draw blood and saw the redhead smile at her as they kept their gentle pace going, sweat beads were starting to form above her lip and forehead.

She kissed her again, quickly, nothing more than a brush before she trailed the other woman’s jaw with kisses, only to kiss her neck too once she had reached it. She fastened up the pace, though it was still rather gentle. She heard Lohse gasp and felt one of her hands teasing her breasts, prompting a moan from her, muffled as it was by her continued nibbling and kissing of her lover's neck.

She heard Lohse mumble something, though she could not really make out what she was saying, their pants and moans as they went faster smothered the sound of her voice.

Meg looked up if only to try and make out what Lohse was mumbling about, only to be surprised by her making them roll, so she’d be on top.

Lohse chuckled, placing a finger on top of Meg’s lips before she could protest _“Turnabout is fair play, sweetie… Or did you forget about that?”_ She added with an impish smile and leaned to lick her lover’s lips _“Don’t worry Chief, I’m sure you’ll enjoy what comes next.”_

She picked up the pace once more, this time they were done teasing each other, they just kept going faster, harder, at that rhythm only they knew, knowing perfectly well how to pleasure one another.

They were one in the night, in the floor of their room, in a moment they both wished could last forever.

But even they could not go on forever. Though it did feel as if Lohse had ridden her into Oblivion and back again.

 

* * *

 

_“If this is your idea of getting back at me -”_ Meg started as she felt Lohse run circles with a finger over her stomach _“- I should pull you out of bed more often. Might even throw some water at you or something.”_

Lohse chuckled lifting up her head from her lover’s chest and propping herself up with her elbows “Hmmm,” Her eyelashes fluttered in that exaggerated way only she knew how to pull off _“Or we could just go for round two when you catch your breath.”_

_“Deal.”_ Was all Meg said before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
